Steel Fury
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: No summary yet, I'll add one when i have time. Also, i suck at summaries, so just read the book and it'll explain itself. NOTE: THIS IS A RE-WRITE!


**Finally, after a month or two of this chapter sitting unfinished on my account, I HAVE FINISHED IT! Sorry for the long wait, but here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Steel Fury Chapter 1 : Sins of the Present**

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, and the others fly out of the dark gray clouds and dive towards the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup leans down low and close to Toothless' earflap.

"Bud, barrel-roll multiple blasts" Hiccup whispers and Toothless faintly nods before Hiccup angles the tail fin, and Toothless starts firing off plasma blasts, until he reaches his shot limit. They level out and watch as the plasma blast's exploded around Krogan and his Singetail, making Krogan lose his grip on the lens.

"No!" Krogan yells as the lens fall onto a sea stack, Astrid quickly notices the Dragon Eye lens, sitting perfectly on the sea stack.

"He dropped it! Hiccup!" Astrid yells and Hiccup quickly lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, they might have a chance to get the lens! Hiccup turns towards Astrid.

"I'm on it!" Hiccup yells and angle's Toothless' mechanical tail fin, sending them into a dive towards the sea stack, and the dragon eye lens. Krogan notices this and quickly raises a hand before pointing at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fire!" Krogan yells and the Dragon Flyer's start firing, Hiccup and Toothless quickly pull back and manage to avoid the fire, but they make a fatal mistake, they start to fly up, exposing Toothless' underbelly.

Krogan smiles as he remembers something from his past, his...boss told him about the weak spots of a Night Fury. There were only two spots, their tail fins and their soft and velvety underbelly. Krogan aims his Singetail and fires, the blast travels through the air and quickly makes contact with the Night Fury's underbelly.

Toothless couldn't help but roar in pain as he felt a deep pain and burning near his stomach and chest, he suddenly passes out from the force of the second blast from Krogan's singetail.

The second blast snaps the rope keeping Hiccup on Toothless, and they both start plummeting towards the icy cold deeps below. Hiccup screams in pure terror, he try's to angle himself towards Toothless but its no use! Toothless is out cold and the second blast also managed to damage the saddle gear, making the saddle useless.

And then they hit the water, Hiccup is practically blasted by the freezing cold water. He starts kicking and pushing, trying to escape his fate. But its no use, his metal leg is keeping him from fully surfacing. Hiccup manages to surface enough to take a much needed deep breath.

"ASTRID! TOOTHLESS! SOMEBOD..." Hiccup yells but cant finish as the waves pull him under, he starts kicking and pushing again. He catches sight of a black figure in the water below him. He almost instantly recognizes the form to belong to Toothless.

Hiccup starts swimming towards the unconscious Night Fury, he makes it and grabs onto Toothless' head. He starts shaking Toothless, and silently begging him to wake up, but he doesn't. Hiccup hugs the Night Fury and then realizes he could escape easily if he unties his prosthetic. But he almost instantly makes his choice and continues hugging Toothless, the message is that same one Hiccup had said when Toothless wouldn't leave him when he was drowning in the diving bell, _i wouldn't leave you either._

Hiccup' vision starts getting blurry and fading in and out. He then realizes how important Toothless truly is too him, Toothless is his best friend and basically his brother, and he's been ignoring everyone's safety and security in order to find Viggo and Krogan, his obsession with finding Viggo and stopping him has put his best friend and his family at risk. That was Hiccup' last thought before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hiccup lets out a loud groan and opens his eyes sleepily, he blinks a few times before trying to go back to sleep, only to realize that he's in chains and not in his hut on Dragons Edge.

"What in Thor's name?" Hiccup mumbles and moves a bit, causing the chains to make a clanging sound. He then realizes he's not wearing his armor, but only his pants, boot, and redshirt.

Then, Hiccup remembers everything, the lens, drowning, and Toothless. Hiccup starts trying to escape his chains, but its no use, these chains are made of Gronckle Iron and intended to hold someone their unless freed.

"Hello! Anybody! Toothless! Hello! Anyone!?" Hiccup yells while panic starts setting in, he looks around to realize he's in a dark cave, a very cold one at that.

"Why would i be in a cave?" Hiccup asks himself and try's to find something in the darkness, eventually, he spots a door made of metal, Dragon Proof metal. He also notices a few whips and axes sitting on the wall, and Hiccup's heart skips a beat.

"Are they gonna...torture me?" Hiccup asks he's been close to being tortured before, by Alvin or Dagur, but he always managed to escape before it. Now, he's not so sure  
Suddenly, a bright light shines through the door and a bunch of clanging sounds is heard before the door opens. Viggo and Krogan step into the room, Hiccup looks at them and starts struggling.

"Look at this, Hiccup Haddock, defenseless and dragon-less" Krogan says in amusement, Hiccup continues struggling against the chains only to be met with the sound of metal moving against metal.

"Where's Toothless, where's my dragon" Hiccup demands with no emotion, except a hidden emotion of fear in his eyes. Both the fear of being hurt and the fear of Toothless being dead or gone.

"Your dragon isn't important, considering that you're about to being dead" Krogan says with a smirk and grabs a dagger of the wall, he starts walking towards Hiccup, but Viggo raises a hand and stops him.

"No, we should keep him alive. He's more useful to us alive than dead" Viggo says and Krogan starts approaching Viggo, with obvious anger.

"Why do you want him alive, he destroyed your reputation and killed your brother!" Krogan says in anger and Viggo remains calm despite it all. If Hiccup can secretly admit one thing that he always knows about Viggo, is that the guy can remain calm in almost any situation.

"I get that, but he didn't directly kill my brother, and my reputation means nothing so long as it doesn't harm business"

"Ok, then tell me how he's gonna be so 'useful' to us" And with that, Viggo thinks for a moment and then smiles.

"Simple, the boy is great at building things to use against us. So, why not force him to build things against dragons" Viggo suggests and Hiccup laughs, causing Viggo and Krogan to turn to him in shock.

"If you think I'm gonna build you the perfect dragon hunting tool, you're completely mad!" Hiccup says after he stops laughing, Krogan then turns to Viggo.

"See, he won't even build them, and how will this help with the mission?" Krogan says and Viggo smirks.

"We could have him build a weapon to capture it, and to convince him, we could threaten to hurt his precious Night Fury" Viggo suggests and now Krogan finds himself agreeing, they could have Hiccup build multiple dragon capturing weapons, some could even go to Krogan's employer  
Meanwhile, Hiccup's blood runs cold after the words "Hurt" and "Night Fury" where said. He immediately starts struggling and breathing heavily.

"No, no, no, no. Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!" Hiccup yells and they turn to him, they walk towards him and stop within arms reach of Hiccup.

"Ok, listen here, you will either build a weapon for us to use against dragons or your precious dragon will become a pair of cloaks for me to use" Krogan threatens and Hiccup starts struggling even more.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't hurt him! Don't! Please! Just don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleads, he then realizes that he's in no position to bargain or escape, its either build some device for them or...or Toothless will end up dead or hurt.

"What will it be Hiccup? Yes or no?" Krogan demands while they both smirk, Hiccup continues struggling and then manages to calm himself down. He starts by considering the outcomes and dangers, he could build them a weapon against dragons and save Toothless, or he could be his stubborn self and refuse which would get Toothless killed. Hiccup mauls over the choices, and then comes to a conclusion, he's done putting his friends and family in danger.

"Ok, ok. I'll build your weapon but under four conditions. One, you give me a workspace to work in. Two, no one watches me while i work. Three, Toothless isn't harmed or killed. And four, you let me at least visit my dragon" Hiccup says and Krogan nods with a smirk before turning to Viggo.

"I personally agree. What do you think, Viggo?" Krogan asks and Viggo nods.

"I agree as well, but visits to your dragon will be limited to every 3-5 days," Viggo says and Krogan nods before they turn and walk out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Hiccup can only ask one question to himself, did he make the right choice?

* * *

Hiccup walks down the stone cold 'halls' of the Dragon Hunter base, two guards following close behind. They lead Hiccup through the base and to a metal door with two locks on it. They unlock the door and open it, to reveal a forge workshop kinda place with a bed. One dragon hunter push's Hiccup in and they walk into the workshop. Hiccup suddenly notices a huge metal box that's making an odd humming noise.

"What is that thing?" Hiccup asks and points to the metal humming box, one dragon hunter scoffs in annoyance.

"It's an e-lec-tric generator," The dragon hunter says and Hiccup's curiosity explodes like Zippleback gas. Hiccup puts his hand on the metal box, it vibrates under his hand and he tilts his head.

"What does an electric generator do, exactly?" Hiccup asks in curiosity, the dragon hunter sighs.

"How the hell should i know? The designs for it just...appeared one day, and it was written in some weird language. Only a few people can read the words, fewer can use the actual designs. They're in their, if you need to use them" The dragon hunter says and shuts the metal door, he locks it with a clang.

Hiccup looks around his new workspace, he looks over the forge, his workbench, and small bed. He walks towards his workbench and spots a few pencils, a book, and a stack of papers so high that the nearly reach Hiccup's height.

Hiccup sits down in the chair and facepalms, he takes a few deep breaths before grabbing a few designs of the top and looking them over, he then decides to decipher this weird new language.

He opens the blank book and gets to work.

* * *

He's finally finished deciphering the whole language, called English. It took him a few hours, but he finally finished. He quickly grabs a design of the top and looks at it, it's for the generator. He quickly looks over a few more designs, one is for a gun while the other is for a device called a computer.

Hiccup quickly opens his book and starts drawing out a list of things to do.

 _Hiccup's list of things to do_  
 _1: Build weapon (For plan A)_  
 _2: Read and learn to read blueprints and designs_  
 _3: See Toothless_  
 _4: Design weapon_  
 _5: Get sleep_

Hiccup closes his book and then blows out a candle, he walks over to the bed and grabs a lever, he pushes it down and the lights shut off. He climbs into the bed and turns to his side, he closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Goodnight Toothless, love you brother," Hiccup says even though Toothless isn't in the room. Toothless is more like his best friend and brother. He closes his eyes and his breathing evens out as he falls into a nice, peaceful sleep.


End file.
